The Red Curtain
by Iron-Mantis
Summary: A spin-off of Kamen Rider Chrome fic KRGL.
1. Chapter 1

**The Attack of the Super-Soldiers**

The year is 1991. This is the year of the Soviet union collapse. The end of the cold war.

However, even with the fall of the Soviet union, that does not mean that the weapons created during that time can be forgotten.

* * *

A man sat on a lawn chair, strategically placed to overlook the city, on the roof of an abandon building. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He rubbed a plastic lighter between the fingers of his right hand, a rolled paper between the fingers of his left.

He heard the door behind him open but shown no interest. The second male walked towards the first "When did you start smoking?" He asked in reference to the lighter and cigarette in her hand, no judgment in his tone.

"Simple, everything went down the drain comrade." The first stated. "Now unless you suddenly became a fan of sunsets, what do you want?"

The second ignore the question as he stated "Balderis will attack first."

"Is he now? Well tell him to have a ball doing it from me then." The first said calmly.

"Aren't you worried. He might run into one of those kamen riders or their allies." The second asked, he knew the rider mostly operated in japan put they have been shown in other parts of the worlds.

"That is a risk we all knew might happen." The first muttered to himself. "And it a little too late to, as the American say, chicken out now."

The second nodded, he turned around, when he was gone the first put his cigarette to his mouth as the first thought this. 'It's going to be quite interesting tomorrow.' He was right, but not in the way he expected.

* * *

It was a cold, grey night and the wind was speeding around the graveyard. The grey tombstone stood erect against the wind. It was as beautiful as any other memorial in the graveyard. The names and dates etched upon the memorials haunted friends and family until they joined their beloved.

Rhea Shalecrest was standing in front of two with the name on them being Benson Shalecrest and Leonora Shalecrest (If someone already written JD parents real name pleases tell me now). standing a few feet away was Yuki Fudo the manakyte of ice.

"Hi mom and dad." Rhea said softly "I know it been awhile but things have been pretty chaotic here."

"I've caught him you know. He now rotting in his cell and won't be able to harm anyone again." Rhea said referring to Prohor Gasgaroff aka the Acid-man. "I've also met someone very dear to me too, she someone who i care for deeply."

It was unfortunate and tragic that Yuki was unable to meet Rhea's parents, due to their murder at the hands of the Acid Man. However, that didn't stop her from being with Rhea and supporting her at such a time, visiting their grave. It was not only an honor but a privilege Yuki accepted with no problem as she'd do anything for her.

Unfortunately, her brother was unable to attend because of a sudden mission, but Yūji had requested that Yuki offer prayer in his stead. Rhea had come to accept Yūji in her life as she did his sister, and there was a strong chance that they, along with the Frostwyrm known as Crystal, may be carrying his children in the future due to there unique relationship. Of course, they would have to confirm that.

Without a thought, she went through the motions of laying the flowers by her parent's graves, laying an equal amount of them in front of the stones.

"Bye mom and dad." Rhea said as she got up.

"Are you okay." Yuki asked.

"Yeah, just abit emotionally drain." Rhea said. "Do you mind spending time with me tonight."

"Not at all." Yuki said calmly.

(Linebreak)

It was morning as construction worker began to work till they notice something that wasn't there before, a gaping hole."What the hell?" the Foreman screamed, "Which one of you idiots did this!?"

"It wasn't us both we swear! Honest." One of the workers stated.

"Oh yeah then who did. A hole loving troll." The foreman sneered he looked down at the hole and was surprise to see something coming out of it

A towering figure slowly crawled out of the hole, in a dirty, dark-red body suit. It face was covered in what looked like a hazmat suit masked with a belt around its waist. The belt buckled appears to have the symbol of a sickle and a hammer. "What the…" he said before the nine foot tall monster turned toward him, and the foreman could see his own fearful reflection in the green lenses of the being mask before his hand came down to the Foreman skull

"Die." The being simply stated to the Foreman as he squeezed…

* * *

Yuki was preparing breakfast for Rhea, Crystal and herself.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Rhea said, she was glad that Yuki gave her emotional support for during after the grave visit last night but she didn't want to take advantage of it

"Don't worry about it." Yuki said she was about to let Crystal out of her pokeball till they notice something out the window, large black smoke in the horizon.

Both Rhea and Yuki shared a look before nodding. Looks like they were going to have to do some work first.

* * *

People screamed away as they ran away from the being. The figure chuckled abit, it always was a normal response to humans. They see some psychopath starts destroying and killing stuff and they run like chicken who had their heads cut off. It was really quite funny.

He grunted in pain as what felt like bullets hit him in the back. Turning around he saw two costume females (with one holding a pair of rifles in her hands.)

The first one was wearing a pair of red boots that reached up to her knees which were covered by gold pads and matching gloves which reached her elbows. A red vest with gold trim and a golden drawing of a phoenix on the chest with a belt that has a gold buckle wrapped around her waist and a red miniskirt that was mid-thigh length hung from her hips, with slits on the side. Finally a helmet over her head which was modeled after a phoenix, red with a golden beak, a blue visor that covered her eyes was held in the beak. Her lower face was covered in a silver faceplate. This was Yuki Fudo in her phoenix uniform.

The second was clad in a black bodysuit that was skintight on her body with a utility belt around her waist. She also wore knee high boots and elbow-high gloves, the same black as her costume so they melded in together. She wore a cape with the edges resembling the wings of a bat. On her chest were the letters JD and her face was concealed under a cowl which only revealed everything from the tip of her nose to the bottom of her chin. The mask even concealed her eyes in red film and was crowned by a pair of long and sharp horns. This was Rhea Shalecrest super hero identity the Jersey Devil.

"Great it's some freak with super-strength." JD said a tad pissed. "how unoriginal, though gotta say it's an interesting costume choice.

Yuki stayed silent but watched the man. Most villain would act pissed about two hero showing up, some even counter-attacking right now but this one was watching them curiously. For some reason she did not take this as a good sign.

"Your heroes." The being said (With a male voice and heavy Russian accent). "Do you know of the kamen riders?" both looked confused at that question but still JD answered

"Were allies, so what?"

"In that case you must know what happen to Gasgaroff then?"

Now this surprises them.

"Who are you, and whats your connection to Acid-man?" Yuki questioned.

"My name is Balderis Sushinsky. I am a former comrade of Gasgaroff." Balderis stated

JD gave a glare at the man, "In that case you should know you're looking at the two who personally kicked his ass." JD stated.

Balderis seem to process this information before chuckling. This set the hair on both Yuki and rhea neck on end.

"Well well well, this is lucky day then. I always wanted to fight the one who defeated a fellow super-soldier." Balderis stated

'Fellow super-soldier.' Both thought to themselves. They barely had time to process this however as Balderis began the attack.

* * *

**Author Note  
**

**This is my own spin-off KRGL set 1 year after the end of Kamen rider Chrome story. Rhea Shalecrest belong to chrome while Yuki fudo belongs to Kamen Rider Bushido.  
**

**I know this chapter is short but i promise you guys that next chap will be longer.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE FIRST BATTLE!**

_"Well well well, this is lucky day then. I always wanted to fight the one who defeated a fellow super-soldier." Balderis stated_

_'Fellow super-soldier.' Both thought to themselves. They barely had time to process this however as Balderis began the attack._

* * *

Yuki was shock to see Balderis reaching them so fast but her surprise was interrupted when he kicked Yuki sending her flying backwards into a building. when she crashed into it, she left a human size hole.

"Yuki!" JD shouted shock but was stopped as Balderis swung around and punted her in the stomach, sending her into the air before swatting her away with his second free hand she saw through the air before crashing into a car.

"Ow." JD groaned in pain, glad her suit was made to handle such attack but still felt sore all over, and that was just one attack. She looked around and was surprise to see him gone.

"What the- where are you?" JD questioned, then she notice something, a man shape hole that wasn't there a few minutes ago

'He is underneath me!' JD thought shocked as Balderis hand (With what look like claws coming out of his gloves) shot out of the ground, she barely dodged the hand attack as she jumped over it. She watch carefully as it sunk back to the ground.

"Great he's like a mole. Where is a earth manakyte where you need him' JD thought to herself where he was going to appear next.

Meanwhile up above a news helicopter is watching the event.

* * *

"Hmm, looks like Balderis is getting both a audience and a work out." The man (The one sunbathing in chapter 1) stated as he watched tv

"Hmm," A female grunted, she then noticed the man was watching "Oh i see, he toying with one of those types. Sucks ton be him."

"Not necessarily." The second stated. "From the looks of things he not fighting one of those rider but one of their no-power associate and some bird woman." (I don't think yuki shown her phoenix suit to the public yet, correct me if i am wrong.)

"Durak (1), you forget the first rule of combat. Never underestimate your opponent no matter who he is, or else you will get a nasty surprise." the first stated

"Bleugh you sound like Gasgaroff when you say stuff like that." The woman sneered (2)

The second ignored there banter as he watched the screen, curiously. Wondering what the outcome of the battle will be.

* * *

JD felt like someone in a pool full of bloodthirsty sharks as Balderis hasn't resurface yet. "Balderis you coward, show yourself, or are you to afraid to show your face." JD shouted, trying to provoke him

Unfortunately, she got her wish.

Bursting out from behind her, Balderis quickly grabbed her in a bear hold and began to squeeze. JD gasped feeling the air leaving her lungs and her rib-bones cracking.

"I caught you my dear." Balderis stated in a superior tone."Now how should I kill you. Crush you with the hold i'm using or let you go so I can stab you in the brain. Decision, decision." Balderis was interrupted from his thoughts as bullets hit him from the side causing him to grunt in pain as he let go of Rhea. He turned around to see Yuki.

"Touch her again and you will be dead before you hit the ground." Yuki said, her glare hidden underneath her helmet.

Instead of being annoyed Balderis laughed "Good, Good! I was worry I killed you too early. It would be in poor taste if the fight ended so early."

With that being said Balderis rushed forward to deliver a punch however Yuki (Placing 'Bonnie' and 'Jane' back into their holsters) dodge the swing as she covered her right fist in ice and smashed it Balderis face (Severely damaging the visor). She then gripped her opponent's shoulders and kneed him in the gut before grabbing his head and kneeing him in the face, causing him body to snap backwards.

She paused a moment to see if he would fall, and was shocked when she heard him laugh

"HEHEHE! YES THIS IS THE KIND OF FIGHT I WAS HOPING FOR!" Balderis laughed as he stood up straight and removed the hazmat suit mask, revealing that his face had what looked like malformed organic drills pushing through its skin. His teeth look as if they had been rendered metallic, becoming pointed like a predator. He opened his mouth, revealing that even his tongue is coated with what looked like scalpel plates. Yuki didn't show it but she inwardly blanched at the sight

"What the matter speechless about a little skin condition." There was a sudden flurry of motion as Balderis charged at Yuki. Yuki was just barely able to get her Gao Dagger up in time before she heard a loud '_clang!_' and looked up to see Balderis fingers having protruded steel claw on each finger.

"Personally I find the claw thing to be abit more freaky myself." Balderis joke. Yuki kicked him away into an alley before heading in there as well. They began a deadly dance of dodging the other attacks.

This stopped however as she blocked Balderis right arm downward swing with her dagger but grunted in pain as he successfully stabbed her in the thigh. She raised her leg and kick him in the stomach sending him back.

Balderis smirked abit as he saw Yuki clutching her side in pain. "Well this has been fun but I do have a schedule to keep. He rushed forward but someone rushed forward and blocked his attack with a staff.

"For someone who enjoys fighting, you easily forget that there more than one person here." JD stated with a smirk.

"Heh, well maybe if you don't take so long to recover i wouldn't have forgotten that." Balderis said.

Yuki just grunted as she pushed him back before raising her staff high before swinging it, bashing Balderis in the head, dazing him abit. JD turned towards yuki and threw her something.

"Take this, it's a liquid bandage (3), it should heal the wound done to you by the attack, it was created by Dr. Magi."

Yuki nodded gratefully as she began to use the liquid bandage.

JD turn to see Balderis cracking his neck.

"Pretty good girly, but one little stick won't hurt me."

"Your right, it won't." JD agreed as she turn the staff into a metal cylinder and placed it back in her belt. "But i know something that will." reaching being her cape she pulled out what looked like brass knuckles before putting them on.

"Hmm?" Balderis muttered, wondering why she chose that weapon. He got his answer soon as she punch him in the stomach causing him to scream in pain as electricity shot out of the knuckle weapons and into him. They were weapons she made to deal with threats like this guy.

Giving him no time to retaliate she nailed Balderis twice in the torso. He threw a jab from his left hand. JD saw the attack coming and quickly dodged. "Crud!" Balderis griped. JD quickly reacted and dealt a series of six punches to his head, causing electric sparks to fly.

He stumbled backward. JD was about to continue but was shock to see two of the malform drills shot out of his face (connected to what look like organic wire) heading towards her.

"Oh crap." JD muttered as she started performing backflips to dodge this new strange attack.

"Hehe, thought i was just for short range attacks due to strength and claws, so wasn't expecting this." Balderis stated.

"I confess, that is quite surprising," JD answered. "But I'm still sticking to what i said."

"Oh and what that?"

"Simple, you forget there more than one person fighting." JD stated

Balderis blinked but then he turned his head to see Yuki (With the gao dagger in one hand and Bonnie in the other both weapons glowing."

"Derr`mo!" (4) Balderis shouted as the organic drill return to his face, he quickly began digging but it was too late.

Yuki fired a sub-zero bullet out of Bonnie that flew forward and hit Balderis freezing him almost instantaneously; she then swung the Gao Dagger unleashing a powerful flame slash towards Balderis that exploded on impact.

When the smoke cleared, Balderis was on the ground badly injured.

"Thanks for that Yuki." JD panted, that fight really took it out of her.

"No problem." Yuki said, they heard a groan coming from Balderis. Both cautiously moved towards the figure on the ground, With Yuki pulling out a C3 (Given to her just in case), to capture Balderis. Unaware that someone lurking in the shadows was watching the events.

Balderis slightly raised his head, with a grin. "Heh, I should be angrier at you Devushka for defeating me but that was an impressive fight."

"Balderis before we send you to jail i need to ask you something." JD said. When Balderis didn't say anything JD continued. "Before the fight began you said fellow super-soldier, are you saying you're the same as Acid-man, a super-soldier?"

"Of course do you think i was born with these features," Balderis sarcastically stated "No, I am a super-soldier, created in mother Russia. Just like Prohor."

"But that doesn't make sense." JD muttered "Acid-man reports state that he was-"

"Do you think a country would openly reveal a secret weapon so that the enemy can counter it? The only reason why they share Acid-man info was because of his mercenary for hire schtick."

"If that the case, why is a super-soldiers going on a rampage for no reason, i doubt your country will be pleased by this." Yuki pointed

"You just ask a question yet answer it girly." Balderis stated. Before the two could ask what he meant by that…

Bang

JD and Yuki jumped back as a hole suddenly appeared on Balderis stomach. Balderis gave a silent scream, as blood shoot out of his mouth.

"What the hell!" JD shouted as she looked around to spot what could have done it. But the figure was gone.

* * *

**Author notes**

1) Durak is a russian word for fool. It is also a card game that is popular throughout most of the post-Soviet states. The object of the game is to get rid of all one's cards. At the end of the game, the last player with cards in their hand is referred to as the fool (durak).

2) Acid-man actually says something akin to this in his appearance.

3) the liquid bandage thing was inspired by one of the Batwing comics.

4) Derr`mo is a Russian swear word.

The second chapter is done. (Damn i kinda hate myself for killing Balderis, but the story must go on.) heres a cliff-hanger for ya guys, hope you enjoy it.


End file.
